Soul Shifting
by virgo angelnine4
Summary: So here I am, a soul shifter stuck in the Cullen house with a broken wing because of a stupid bet. What is a soul shifter? What does it have to do with the Cullens? Read and find out. ADOPTED BY JACOBBLACKISHOT11. GO READ IT THERE AND THANK YOU
1. Sticky Situations

How do I keep finding myself in these situations? I try not to get into them but it's like fate wants me to go through them. So here I am, a soul shifter stuck in the Cullen house with a broken wing because of a stupid bet.

_Flashback:_

_I was perched on an oak branch watching the Cullens. There were five of them. They had gone into the woods to hunt and I had to sound the warning call. I let out the sharp piercing noise and heard birds and animals getting out of the woods. They must have heard it too because they stared at me. I must have looked weird, a peregrine falcon sitting on a tree branch. The little black haired female started a bet. 'Whoever can catch that bird doesn't have to go shopping with me for a month, except if they want to. The rule: You can't hurt it or drink from it. Ok.' They all nodded. 'Ready, set go!' All of a sudden they all rushed towards me. I shot off into the sky scared. The blonde male and the bronze haired male were running on the treetops, trying to push each other down. I flew faster and dived into the clearing up ahead. The big muscular male leaped and caught me like a football. I heard a snap from my wing and then excruciating pain filled me. I shrieked. The others got there and two more vampires came out of the house at the far end of the clearing. The muscular male just stood there looking guilty with me in his arms. I held up my broken wing so it wasn't touching anything and glared at all of them. The adult blonde male came over and gently lifted me out of the male's arms and carried me towards the house. He carried me upstairs and set me on a bed. He gently lifted my broken wing and examined it. Then he left and came back minutes later with two thin pieces of wood. He used them as splints and wrapped my wing up. Then he left again and didn't come back._

_End of Flashback_

I heard the door open and spun around to look. The muscular male came in followed by the blonde male. The blonde looked uncomfortable. 'Why do you need me to be in here Emmett?' He asked.

'Well I want to know if the bird forgives me or not, and since it can't talk, you're going to have to tell me how she feels.' Just then the bronze haired male walked in with an amused smile on his face. The blonde sighed as Emmett approached me. I hopped backwards trying to get away from him. He looked really guilty as he said. 'Sorry little birdie. I didn't mean to break your wing, but don't worry. I'll make sure you have lots of food.' He looked at the two others. 'Edward, Jasper, do you know what it would eat?' He whispered.

'Emmett, look at it. It's a falcon. It eats meat.' The bronze haired male said amused.

'You'd probably have to catch mice or something small. It isn't the biggest bird out there. In fact, you could probably feed it mice from the pet store.' I instantly felt disgusted. Those little captive rodents from the pet store, they have no flavor once so ever. God, they even smell disgusting. The blonde looked at me, and a second later so did the bronze haired one. 'Edward, the bird just felt disgusted when we mentioned the pet store mice. I'm not going crazy, am I?'

'No, no you're not. There's something up with that bird.' They looked at each other.

'Does that mean I have to go outside and catch mice for it?' Emmett said. I laughed internally. That got Jasper staring even more. Oh sh*t. They were on to me now, except for Emmett. He was still thinking about the mice. Edward and Jasper left and Emmett followed. Halfway to the door, he turned to me and asked. 'I don't have to catch mice outside, do I?' I shook my head no, and he ran screaming from the room, yelling 'The bird just answered me!' I could hear the laughter follow from downstairs. Edward and Jasper came up and stared at me. I just looked at them with my black eyes. Jasper looked at Edward and asked.

'Birds fall asleep when a blanket is thrown over them right?' Edward caught on and walked away. This couldn't be happening, oh crap. This will be bad. Just then, a knock came from the door downstairs, and someone answered it. I heard Charlie's voice. Yay, I was saved! Carlisle and Charlie appeared through the door minutes later. An amused glint was in Charlie's eyes.

'I'll take care of her at my house. I wouldn't want her to interfere with your family life.' Carlisle nodded, and Charlie picked me up. I relaxed in his arms, I was safe. Except for the broken arm. Jasper's eyes widened as he watched me. Edward looked suspicious too.

We got into the car, and Charlie placed me on the passenger seat. He drove for a bit and finally spoke. 'Bells, you really know how to get yourself in dangerous situations. I mean, you got captured by the people you were supposed to be watching.' I stared at him. He could feel the anger in it. He laughed. 'Let's get you to the hospital, and see if they can fix your human arm. I have some clothes in the back for you. I'll pull over near the woods so you can change.' He did, and set me on the ground behind a tree with the clothing. Then he walked back towards the car. I shifted and soft black feathers fluttered to the ground. I put on the clothing being careful of my arm and walked back to the car. I got in the passenger side and buckled up, cradling my arm. Charlie drove to the hospital, and I now have a cast on my arm. It was blue and the doctor signed it, so did Charlie with his messy scrawl. I'm glad it was the summer. I wouldn't have to face the kids of Forks High. Unfortunately, that means I won't be able to shift either for a while or swim.

We got home and I went to the kitchen. I made sausage and macaroni and cheese. There was half a roll of sausage and a box of macaroni and cheese for each of us. We shifters are big eaters.

After dinner, I went up to my room. It was painted a teal color with a light hardwood floor. The furniture was white, as was the closet doors. The sun was setting as I went to bed. I fell asleep quickly and had no dreams.


	2. Tracking and Sleepovers

**Edward's POV**

We had always noticed the strange and occasional bird or mammal watching us while we hunted or went out into the forest but had never thought anything of it until today with the falcon. There was something different about it. It looked like a normal bird but its eyes were a really dark brown, almost black in color. It didn't even smell like a normal bird would. It smelt floral, and it felt things a normal bird wouldn't. Then with Chief Swan coming almost immediately after we found it, wouldn't we usually have had to call in and tell them but he seemed to know about it. Plus he knew it was a female before he even looked at it. That put him in a suspicious light also. The others thought we were crazy, and they didn't suspect anything. I knew something was up and I wanted to know what it is, so do Jasper and Emmett, though he just wants to make sure the bird is ok. We're going to track Chief Swan's car to see where he went, and then look around his house to see if we can see the bird. We're leaving tonight. I have Jasper researching what type of falcon it is right now.

He came up to me with sheets of paper. 'It's a peregrine falcon. Very rare to see since it went on the endangered list because of the use of certain pesticides. Either we got lucky, or there really is something going on.

'Something's going on in Forks. The rest of the family may not be concerned, but I know something's up.' He nodded. We sat down to wait for nightfall.

As the last dying rays of the sun showed, we headed out. The scent was faint, but Jasper was a very good tracker and we followed it easily. It headed down the road and the car pulled over near a grove of trees. Chief Swan's scent led to behind a large oak tree. The floral scent started there, and I picked up some almost invisible black feathers. I held them up, and Jasper and Emmett looked shocked. 'You don't think it's like the Quileutes, do you?' Jasper asked.

'I don't know. I think we're going to have to continue on the trail to find out.' They nodded in agreement and we ran again, following the scent. It led to the hospital, and then back to the Swan house. Jasper and Emmett circled around the house, looking in the windows, while I jumped up on the porch roof. '_We don't see the bird anywhere.'_ Jasper thought. I peered in the window and saw a teal room. My eyes quickly spotted a brown haired girl on the bed. Her left arm was in a blue cast. She bolted up and scanned the room with dark brown eyes. I could have sworn I saw a yellow glint as the moonlight shone on her. I froze as her eyes looked at the window. She settled back down on the bed and fell asleep. That was a close one. I leaped back down, landing gently on the grass. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. We ran back to the house and shared our observations. They looked curious as I told them of the girl. We concluded that the situation had something to do with the girl. We were sure that she was the peregrine falcon that was injured. There were too many coincidences not to think that. Maybe there were more like her, but we would find that out later.

**Bella's POV**

My encounter with the Cullens was met with laughter from the other teenage soul shifters. Even Angela was giggling. Mike and Ben were rolling on the floor laughing and Lauren was cackling. No wonder her soul shape was a blue jay. It suited her. She was so self centered, bossy and loud. Angela was the only other girl soul shifter but she didn't go out on patrol. Her soul shape, a deer, wouldn't allow her to make an alarm noise. She was very beautiful though in her soul shape. She was a russet colored doe with liquid brown eyes. Her mate, Ben, was a Northern Harrier Hawk, and Mike was a Sharp Shinned Hawk. Charlie was a Red Tailed Hawk and he organized the patrols. He would be my replacement for the week it would take my arm to heal. It only took a few days to actually heal but Charlie always made us wait a week before going out on patrol again. If he hadn't stepped in as my replacement, then we would have had to call in one of the wolves. We hated doing that. They were so full of themselves and they reeked. There was a reason our people had separated a long time ago, but that was a long story.

Ugh, Mike would probably come over to the house constantly while I wasn't able to shift. Apparently he wanted to be my mate but he hadn't imprinted on me. He just wanted to get in my pants and then leave. Charlie didn't know the real Mike and approved of the match, even encouraged me to go out with him. The only reason he would come over this week is because I can't shift. I can kick his ass in my soul shape. I was bigger than him, and fiercer. Plus I could dive bomb him, hook him in my talons and then mere centimeters from the ground, I would lift him up until a considerable height and drop him. If he fell, it was his own fault because I let him go. He crapped himself out of fear when I did this, but he didn't give up. When I was human, I was a couple inches shorter and weaker than him. I was going to lock all the doors and windows. It would be hard to explain to Charlie but it would be worth it. I didn't want to see that stupid blond spiky head anytime I was injured. If he tried anything this week, I would dive bomb him many times the next week. Ben would help me too. He would herd him towards me. Charlie and Mike's parents were the only ones who opposed this practice. The others cheered me on and knew that he deserved it. They even encouraged me to pound him into the ground when I dive bombed him. I wouldn't do that though it was very tempting. I didn't want to seriously hurt the stupid kid.

I asked Angela if she wanted to sleepover tonight. Charlie was ok with me asking Angela over. She was a very nice person. She agreed and now I had someone to stay with me overnight. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone had watched me last night. If they came around again, there would be two people around to see it. We would probably spend half the night reading. She liked the same books that I did, and my bookshelf was full of books. Most I had already read a couple times already, but they were still good. I set up the fold up cot in my room and put sheets on it. I would sleep on it, while Angela slept on the bed. Charlie ordered pizza and we ate. Then, we changed into our pajamas and sat on the beds reading. I was reading Wuthering Heights while she read Jane Eyre. I had told her about the feeling I had last night, and we were going to stay up all night and keep watch. Maybe my feeling would turn out to be something, maybe not.


	3. Author's Note

Hello all readers of this. I don't have the new chapter up yet, sorry about that, but I have reasons. It occurred to me that I don't know where to go with this story, so I will work on editing the chapters I have up, or thinking really really hard on what to do next. I am very sorry, but I feel it is needed.


End file.
